1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicular weapons platforms and methods of construction thereof. The invention finds particular, but not exclusive application in relation to the construction of airborne vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Weapons systems are typically fitted to existing vehicular platforms as separate and discrete components, albeit in many cases functionally integrated with other mechanical and electronic systems of the vehicle. The mass of weapons systems is often a key consideration in the design of mobile platforms together with allowance for dynamic effects of firing, such as recoil and changes to mass distribution as ammunition is consumed. Weapon mass, its distribution and dynamic firing effects impinge directly on vehicle performance characteristics.
In the case of small compact vehicles, the choice of weapons systems available may be practically limited or even obviated. However, in many cases it would be advantageous to effectively arm a vehicle without significantly compromising its performance. Many existing vehicles, particularly those in the nature of compact surveillance aircraft or investigatory robots, are typically relatively slow moving, operate at low altitude and are often unarmed, and consequentially susceptible to small arms fire.
In a few isolated examples, it has been proposed that missile tubes might be integrated into the structure of large aircraft, such as a wide bodied heavy jet in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,334 (Smethers, Jr.) and in a ground effects or amphibious craft in United Kingdom Patent No. 2,120,991 (Kjolseth & Mowill). However, it is clearly not viable to provide a missile launch capability as proposed for small compact vehicles of the kind particularly suited to the present invention.